


Why Is This So Familiar?

by Anita_Deity



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, linked universe- fandom
Genre: Betaed, Family Feels, First Fic!, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Link's parents - Freeform, Link's sister, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, Songfic, Uhhhh..am I missing anything??, do i need more tags?, other characters mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_Deity/pseuds/Anita_Deity
Summary: Why did his house feel so...familiar?Songfic! Inspired by "Familiar" from Steven Universe!
Kudos: 29





	Why Is This So Familiar?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!! I've been thinking of making this for a while, and I am quite happy with the results! I hope you enjoy my songfic! :D Also thank you Silver, Raru, and Bee for Beta Reading!!

Link stood in his doorway, looking into the house that he spent so much time on. Bolson had just left, congratulating him on his new home. He put a hand on the door frame, admiring the handiwork. Nostalgia flooded his system, snippets of memories long gone flashing in his mind.

“Familiar..Why is this so familiar?”

He stepped forward, the hand he had on the door frame lingering behind for a second. He looked around, eyes landing in the little table on his left. A flash of a woman and child came to him, making him smile.

“Familiar...like something I used to know..” 

He looked at the lamps above him, now the image of a man came to him, strong and kind. He was still smiling, a feeling he couldn’t quite place in his chest. 

“Familiar, staring up at the ceiling...I swear that I know this feeling..” 

He turned to the window, where the image of a little boy looking longingly inside came forward. His smile turned woeful. 

“Where everyone wants me to be him. And everything I do, I do it wrong...I sway them with a spar or with a win, and maybe that’ll help us get along..” He looked away, preferring to go through the halfway that led into the kitchen, where he saw a little girl and a woman laughing alongside someone who looked so similar yet so much more different than him. 

“Familiar, why is this so familiar?” He saw the little girl playfully swat at the boy’s arm, feigned irritation on her face.

“Familiar, like something I used to do..” He saw the woman smile at two, and he felt his eyes sting the tinsiest bit. He saw the little girl..no, his sister grumble something, arms crossed. 

“Familiar, like she used to throw a tantrum.” He saw him ruffle her hair “Insisting that . “Hey, I can help Mom too..” 

He turned around from the kitchen, his hands grazing the walls and furniture, his eyes taking in every detail he could find. He saw flashes of a family on the table, smiling and talking over dinner. But he also saw flashes of the family minus one, where his sister spoke with a sad face, his parents’ faces those of acceptance. He smiled sadly, his eyes full of guilt. 

“I bet she drove them crazy all the time..” He looked at the little alcove before the stairs, seeing him and his sister sitting under it, reading stories, he looked away, eyes falling on the weapons displayed on his walls. “I loved them and I left them all behind..”

He walked toward the stairs, placing a hand on the railing. He cast another glance around the first floor, before ascending the steps. “With more important places I had to be...I stopped hanging out with someone just like me..” 

He walked over to the bed, his face facing the ceiling. He remembered the words Bolson had said about the house when he bought it, about a knight who left for castle a hundred years ago. It was then that he realized that that was him...He was the knight who left..

“Familiar, that’s why it’s so familiar…” He looked beside him, memories beginning to flood his mind. “Familiar, like someone I used to be…” He felt the ghost of a kiss on his forehead, and whispered I love you’s before he was tucked in. He felt the determination rise in him, a new purpose to fight for coming to bloom. He wanted to fight for his family, for what could’ve been. 

“Familiar, but this time I had some practice...in helping, a struggling country..” He thought of Zelda, and the ruins that littered the land, and the people that fell with them. He wanted to fight for them too. Ganon wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“Oh, I'll go and storm the castle now someday..” He thought of his sister’s smile, and her melodious laughter. 

“And once Ganon and I are standing face to face..” He thought of his father, and everything he did for him.

“I'll show him all the errors of his ways..” He thought of his mother, and the never ending love she had for them. 

“And stop his reign of terror across time and space..” He thought of Zelda, and how much he would give to see her smile again. 

He met his eyes with Zelda's, hers two emerald pools filled to the brim with hope. 

“...May I ask, do you really remember me?” 

He smiled, the widest since he awoke from the Shrine. 

“Princess, you have never felt more familiar”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day/night!! <3


End file.
